Merodeadores: Desde este lado
by Mahe Guilmain
Summary: Poco conocemos de él pero sabemos que fue buen amigo, mejor esposo y, como no, padre... -Minific-


¡Qué ilusión me hace ver vuestros reviews y ver que os gusta las cosillas que hago! Por lo menos yo las escribo con mucho cariño y sentimiento, y si os hago sentir aunque sea un poquito, me doy por satisfecha :) Mil gracias.

Aquí os dejo al tercer merodeador, a James, pero desde el punto de vista de su papel de padre. Espero que os guste. Besos.

* * *

**Desde este lado**

Arrogante... quizá lo fui en algún momento, no puedo negarlo. Amigo de mis amigos... por siempre y hasta que la muerte me llevó y nos reencuentre otra vez en algun lugar. Amante del amor por ella... aún lo sigo siendo porque así lo siente el alma de este Merodeador.

Buen estudiante, buen jugador de Quidditch... que más da cómo fuera. Años de juventud disfrutando cada minuto que pasaba y que desde aquí sigo recordando como si fuese ayer, como si solo hiciese unos instantes en que mi varita hubiese dejado en blanco el mapa de las mejores aventuras que pude tener y compartir junto a los que siempre consideré mis hermanos. Éramos jóvenes, alocados y envidiados por toda la Escuela, por algunos más que otros... Envidias que casi costaron vidas pero que finalmente forzaron un pacto entre magos que aún hoy se mantiene... Y entre esas personas pendientes de nosotros, estaba ella que ahora me sonríe. Me enamoré en cuanto la vi. Su sonrisa, sus ojos, su voz... ella. Recuerdo cómo al principio me negaba su palabra pero cuando cruzábamos nuestras miradas veía que no me negaba su corazón, hasta que un día le mostré el mío y desde entonces unimos nuestras almas para la eternidad. Lo que más valoraba en la vida, lo tenía: tres buenos amigos y un mejor amor. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Un hijo... Mi hijo... Esa personita que completó mi corazón y que me hizo ser el hombre más feliz del mundo, que con su primera sonrisa iluminó mis días y con sus llantos enternecía mi alma.

Pero tanta felicidad siempre asusta por el temor de que se pueda volver pesadilla. Y lo hizo. El peor sueño apareció tan real que nos atrapó arrastrándonos con su frialdad y oscuridad.

Aquella noche luché con todas mis fuerzas. Luché con tanta intensidad y con todo el valor que nació en mí por defenderles, como intenso y apasionado era y es mi amor por mi alma gemela. Luché, me batí con él, resistí incluso cuando mi cuerpo no podía continuar pero... fui vencido. Ella fue la que con su vida salvó a nuestro hijo, a ese bebé del que nos arrancaron físicamente de su lado con apenas un año de vida pero que en corazón, alma y espíritu llevamos acompañando en los 15 años que cuenta ahora.

No he podido estar junto a él pero le he visto crecer. Siempre sentí el desprecio y daño que le causaban los que se llamaban a sí mismos familia. Lo sentía tanto como si me lo hicieran a mí mismo. Cuántas noches quise consolar el dolor que le provocaban y no pude, cuántos días necesité darle el abrazo que su soledad pedía y no me fue posible. Le vi criarse creyendo una mentira para ocultar la verdadera naturaleza de su sangre pero la fuerza de su magia no se le podía negar para siempre. Afortunadamente...

Pocas han sido las ocasiones en las que he podido hacerle sentirme cerca aunque sé que, de alguna forma, él nos siente. Aunque no estemos físicamente, habla con nosotros y nos recuerda cada día. Pero aún así ¿por qué tiene que ser la vida tan dura con él? ¿por qué no puede ser un joven mago aprendiendo y disfrutando de la magia que nuestro mundo ofrece? Parece que que la vida quiere ponerle a prueba a cada minuto... y nosotros desde este lado contemplándolo e intentando hacerle sentir que no está solo, nunca estará solo...

Un reflejo, un espejo, un deseo y algunas noches. Escondido bajo esa capa que tantas aventuras me permitió disfrutar, venía a buscarnos cuando las estrellas brillaban. Allí sentado, tan parecido a mí con los ojos verdes de mi ángel, pasaba las horas en silencio ante Oesed porque era el único momento en que se sentía en familia, con nosotros a este lado. Veía sus lágrimas de emoción y tristeza por vernos frente a él y no podía secárselas. Se acercaba y tocaba con su mano nuestro reflejo y no podía sentirle. Pero su sonrisa emocionada por la aparente cercanía hacía que mi corazón sonriese con él y latiese aún sin pulso.

Nada en este mundo está escondido por siempre, todo llega a saberse pero hasta que se conoce la verdad el dolor puede ser tan profundo que marque con fuego los sentimientos y la razón. Y él tuvo que sufrir esa sensación. Fue tanto lo que su corazón tuvo que soportar por creer que el amigo era el asesino que quise gritarle desde donde estoy que no era así, que la unión con él era más fuerte de lo que creía, que la inocencia corría por su sangre aunque sentía toda la culpa que no sentía el verdadero verdugo. Gracias a Merlín, ahí estuvo él, mi querido Remus, haciéndole comprender y evitando que sus manos se mancharan por vengar algo que el inocente nunca hizo. Yo sé que Sirius hubiera dado la vida por nosotros igual que la ha dado por defender a mi hijo... Me sentí tremendamente orgulloso al verle crecer como mago pero más aún verle crecer como persona al no permitir que la traición se volviese asesinato por venganza de manos de mis hermanos. Yo no hubiera soportado saber que los dos únicos amigos que realmente lo fueron mientras estuve vivo se convertían en asesinos por mi muerte. Y mi hijo tuvo que escuchar mi pensamiento y lo entendió de la misma forma... No solo su parecido es físico, su conciencia y la mía van de la mano...

Él no es cualquier joven. Él está marcado y eso le lleva a un destino impuesto. Pero la duda instalada en nuestra mente es que quizá él no fuese el destinado a esa profecía. Quizá, él está viviendo una vida que no es la suya, sufriendo unos peligros que no le corresponden. Pero eso es algo que ya no podemos evitar, sólo confiar en que la poderosa magia que recorre su sangre le proteja en cada momento en que nuestro asesino le busque...

Y le buscó una vez más. Su destino casi se cumplió aquella noche en el cementerio. La fuerza de su encantada consiguió llamarnos y volvimos a aparecer junto a él. Toda la ayuda que nuestras incorpóreas presencias pudieron ofrecerle se la dimos. No era el momento, no era el lugar. Aún no estaba escrito que nos fuesemos a reunir a este lado por la mano del Oscuro. Mi deseo, nuestro deseo, por estar junto a él es más grande que el cielo que ahora es nuestro hogar pero nunca jamás en la vida dejaremos de ayudarle, como aquella noche y las que hagan falta, para que el momento se retrase aun cuando no está en nuestra mano el desenlace de la profecía.

Lo que sí me consuela y me hace sentir mejor es saber que no está solo. Cuenta con personas que le quieren sinceramente y que permanecen a su lado a pesar de lo complicada y peligrosa que la vida quiere hacerle su existencia. Hasta aquí llega la fuerza de la amistad que ese chico y esa chica le brindan. Y el cielo sabe lo infinitamente agradecido que estoy de que les pusiera en su camino para darle el apoyo y el cariño tan cercano que a nosotros nos fue negado poder ofrecerle en vida aunque, desde este lado, el amor por nuestro hijo es tan intenso y profundo como el brillo de sus ojos. Desde aquí, le amaremos y velaremos por él por toda la eternidad, hasta el final...


End file.
